


hold me tighter (do you still care?)

by bigbraveboop



Series: what are we? (and how did we happen?) [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Divorced Joseph and Mary Christiansen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraveboop/pseuds/bigbraveboop
Summary: “sometimes anthony dreads.sometimes damien's hands feel too tight around his waist to be genuine, robert's banter feels too hostile. the smiles will seem forced, the love not reflecting their eyes, tones of brown or purple.”a sort-of relationship study between robert small, damien bloodmarch, and anthony mcclain.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona, Damien Bloodmarch/Robert Small, Damien Bloodmarch/Robert Small/Dadsona, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: what are we? (and how did we happen?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759594
Kudos: 19





	hold me tighter (do you still care?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a storyline/roleplay thing i have with a friend!! this probably won't make sense without context but i thought it would be fun to publish anyway! feel free to read it.
> 
> also, this is my first work on here so please go easy on me. <3

sometimes anthony dreads.

sometimes damien's hands feel too tight around his waist to be genuine, robert's banter feels too hostile. the smiles will seem forced, the love not reflecting their eyes, tones of brown or purple.

sometimes the hand slid around his waist after they have sex is too painfully familiar. waking up to a face inches from his, hair mussed and lips red. he half expects to wake up on a yacht, the sunlight of the dawn streaming into the bedroom. anthony wants to vomit when he feels the hand on his waist, sees the inches-away face. but he stays where he is. he pretends. he _longs_.

his boyfriends notice. of course they do. where damien fusses quietly, robert cracks his knuckles and growls. yet, they both love anthony. and each other. but also anthony. 

anthony is sat in damien's living room. all it takes is damien wrapping a gentle arm around a tense shoulder, lithe hands with painted black fingernails running through turquoise strands of hair, and anthony talks. he doesn't cry. he wants to, but he doesn't. he doesn't know why. but he shakes. purple contact lenses rake over a portrait of fear and guilt and _longing_. and damien wonders why. how and why and what. but he doesn't ask. he just runs his black painted fingers through turquoise strands of hair and doesn't let his beloved go.

robert is different. anthony sits on the back of robert's truck, staring but not seeing. robert waits. anthony says nothing. robert takes anthony's hand and anthony looks up. and he looks so tired. questions fall from robert's lips, and anthony talks. and robert takes him into a hug and strokes his hair, and whispers, "it's gonna be okay." and anthony cries. he buries his face into the shoulder of his reason, and he cries. and robert is there. it's a testament to robert's care for his reason, his light: he doesn't move aside from the gentle hand running back and forth along a button-up covered back. aside from the gentle strokes of brightly coloured hair. robert holds on and he doesn't let his reason go.

robert returns home one day, prince and hugo in tow. prince has a '666' tattooed across his knuckles, along with a joseph's faced-sized bruise. anthony shouldn't, he doesn't want to, but he giggles as the sight. a weight eases from his chest, his shoulders relax. damien and robert share a glance, and it's warm. 

damien wakes up before his boyfriends one day, and smiles in the soft way one does when observing their loves. he flutters a kiss over a scarred nose, and gently twists a turquoise hair around his finger. anthony's face is relaxed, no concerned wrinkles in his brown skin. damien presses a kiss to his beloved's lips and curls up again. he loves his dears and he will be damned if they don't know it.

robert threatens to fight joseph on days. anthony fears how willing he is to go through with it as robert gestures wildly in the forest, his whittling knife in hand. robert says he won't accept joseph using him. mary, sat next to anthony, glass of wine in hand, nods approvingly. anthony rises, walks over, and cups his wonder's face. anthony kisses him and robert kisses back and mary, still behind them, gags. robert's knife falls from his hand, joseph forgotten. (mary isn't though, she gets the middle finger from robert.)

anthony stops fearing on days. he's confident in their love, and determines that this is what love is. he hugs his children with a grin on his face and warmth in his heart, and he rests his head on the shoulder of his wonder, runs his hands through the hair of his delight, and he loves. anthony loves freely, and he loves wholly.

on other days, anthony doubts. and on those days, the wonder helps the reason. the delight lifts the beloved, and they love. anthony wakes up, and he doesn't hurl, he smiles, and he adores.


End file.
